This invention relates generally to a vehicle stability enhancement (VSE) system and a method of operation thereof, and more particularly to an integrated set of vehicle chassis subsystems responsive to a controller that is part of the VSE system.
Traditional vehicle chassis subsystems, such as steering, braking and suspension subsystems, are passive, meaning that their responsiveness under operating conditions is determined prior to the vehicle leaving the point of manufacture. In such traditional arrangements, the design of the particular chassis subsystem must be determined up-front and must take into consideration the purpose of the vehicle, such as, for example, whether the vehicle will be used primarily as a cruising vehicle or whether it will be used primarily as a sporty, high performance, vehicle. By design, such traditional chassis subsystems cannot adapt or actively respond in real time to a change in driving mode as requested by the driver. However, advancements in sensing and computing technologies has led to the active control of a vehicle""s braking subsystem to provide anti-lock brake control (ABS) and positive acceleration traction control (TCS).
In one embodiment, a vehicle stability enhancement system (VSE) for a vehicle having at least one vehicle subsystem is provided, which comprises; at least one sensor for sensing at least one vehicle parameter, at least one vehicle control system for adjusting the at least one vehicle subsystem, a driving mode switch for selecting at least one driving mode, at least one memory comprising at least one set of gain factors, and a controller responsive to the at least one sensor, the driving mode switch, and the at least one set of gain factors for controlling the at least one vehicle control system.
In another embodiment, a method for actively controlling a vehicle stability enhancement system is provided, which comprises; sensing at least one vehicle parameter, calculating a yaw rate error index (OSUS) in response to the at least one vehicle parameter, calculating the state of at least one control flag in response to the at least one vehicle parameter, determining the state of a driving mode in response to a driving mode request, determining the state of the at least one control flag in response to the state of the driving mode, and determining at least one control gain factor in response to the state of the at least one control flag and the yaw rate error index.